L'amour aérien
by Une Eve
Summary: "La liqueur amère coule le long de ma gorge, quelques gouttes finissent dans le décolleté plongeant de ma robe noire. Des prétendus gentlemen s'activent autour de moi pour attirer mon attention, mais je reste focalisée sur la boisson. Satanée vodka, un jour tu me perdras..." OS.


**Deux updates dans le même jour, ne suis-je pas fantastique?! Probablement pas, car en fait je risque encore de m'absenter longtemps, le temps de boucler quelques projets de fanfics mais également à cause de ma vie scolaire plutôt chargée.**

 **Si le titre vous rappelle étrangement L'amour fou, posté quelques minutes auparavant, non, vous n'hallucinez pas. C'est une sorte de série, mais ces OS sont trop indépendants les uns par rapport aux autres pour les réunir en une seule fanfiction. Et puis surtout, je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs en promettant une suite qui mettra des millénaires à apparaître...Ce ne sont que des histoires d'amour sans prétention. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Jude the crank.**_

Je vois trouble. Il y a beaucoup de bruits autour de moi, mais je n'en perçois que des mots moindres, une fine pellicule d'un vacarme monstre qui m'enveloppe. Ma peau me picote de toutes parts.

Des hommes me parlent, j'ignore de quoi. Je plane.

Lorsqu'un gugusse en interrompt un autre dans sa tirade, l'indigné lui propulse son poing à la figure. Son geste m'arrache un rire, mais mes muscles demeurent mous.

La bagarre éclate.

Je reprends un verre.

La vodka ne tarde pas à me brûler la langue, la gorge et l'esprit. Mes sens s'enflamment, je me redresse plus brusquement que je ne l'aurai svoulu. Toutefois, mes jambes me lâchent. Je cède aux effets de la boisson.

Coma éthylique.

 _\- Mal de tête de merde. Mon cerveau est en train d'imploser, si ça se trouve._

Un rire timide me distrait de mes râles éternels.

 _\- Et alors, chérie, on se moque des dépressifs?_ je rajoute avec un sourire taquin que je n'arrive pas à réprimer.

Mademoiselle pouffe de rire une nouvelle fois. La jeunesse de ses traits révèle un caractère posé, mature. Sa beauté me subjugue, et je détourne le regard en me rendant compte que je l'ai fixée quelques secondes de trop, suffisamment longtemps pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- _Loin de là,_ réplique-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre, me laissant seule.

Je ne porte pas ma robe noire moulante, celle avec laquelle je me suis saoulée au bar, mais plutôt un débardeur bleu roi qui m'écrase douloureusement la poitrine ainsi qu'un pantacourt beige glacé. Clair que ce ne sont pas les miens.

Je me redresse. Une impression de vertige éphémère me prend. Je sors de la pièce, et reconnais sur-le-champs le salon vieillot auquel aboutit un hall des plus étroits.

 _\- Je suis chez Roger!_

Mon hôtesse confirme.

 _\- C'est lui qui t'a ramenée ici,_ rajoute-t-elle avec une lueur pétillante dans le regard et un sourire lointain aux lèvres.

Oh. C'est donc elle, l'amante de Roger depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça me frustre de ne pas l'avoir reconnue, pourtant il m'a tellement parlé d'elle. Cependant, maintenant que je l'ai sous mes yeux, mon vieil ami aurait bien pu rédiger un poème à son effigie, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonnée aussi magnifique.

 _\- Roger a raison d'être fou de toi._

Elle réprime un sourire et baisse la tête, gênée.

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle frissonne quand je caresse ses longs cheveux voluptueusement ondulés, doux au toucher et agréables à l'œil. J'écarte du revers de la main une mèche venue caresser sa joue, puis mes doigts longent la courbe gracieuse de sa mâchoire et viennent finalement saisir son menton pour relever son visage. Ses yeux noirs sont aussi charmeurs que ténébreux, ils me toisent, embarrassés, mais curieux.

J'ignore quelle impulsion a dicté mes actes à cet instant, mais toute interrogation a quitté mon esprit dès que mes lèvres se sont pressées contre les siennes en un échange qu'elle ne tarde pas à adoucir avant d'y mettre fin, titillant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je souris, me relève puis me dirige vers le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

 _\- A bientôt, Rouge. J'espère que Roger ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir touché à son trésor._

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

 **Reviews?**


End file.
